


Her Eyes Brought Unforgivable Hope, Her Heart was Another Story

by CloudsMan



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Last words, Other, Slow Burn, Soulmate AU, Soulmates AU, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudsMan/pseuds/CloudsMan
Summary: Three words, written in neat, but scratchy handwriting across my lower back.I knew I had a soulmate, I just didn’t expect it to be her.





	Her Eyes Brought Unforgivable Hope, Her Heart was Another Story

_“In which one must prepare for a nosy pain-in-the-ass.”_

Loud, blasting music is playing in the hallways as I enter the building that morning. It’s far too early to be in a good mood, but the administrators try their best to get you up and going for the long, restless, pain of a day that is coming your way. Classroom 256, I wish I could tell you exactly where it was. Despite this not being my first rodeo, I still often got lost.

In two days, I’d be turning 16. An age which others look forward to as if it’s the day that everyone becomes one- where all dreams come true and fairy tales could only dream of taking you. I myself was one of those people. Blankly staring forward, I slip my phone into the box my first hour teacher so gladly provided. New year, new teachers. New time to figure out whether or not you’ll be failing your classes solely based on how they view you.

The seat is cold as I sit down, which I appreciated. A warm seat always left you wondering who had sat there before. Maybe a pretty girl who loved to read? Or maybe the football player who had practice this morning and hadn’t yet learned what deodorant was.

The music can faintly be heard from the hallway, drifting in with the smell of bleach and about a million different smells, almost all indistinguishable. The ending of “Everybody Talks” is fading as the bell gives a final ring and announcements blare over the speakers.

The usual welcome speech is given, offering tours to incoming freshmen and a speech to accept the returning students with open arms. It had never been much, but I found a way to appreciate the simplicity of it.

Tennis tryouts would be in the upcoming week and paperwork would have to be turned in by the end of the month.

The speakers crackled and the announcements fizzled out.

First days of school had never been a big thing to me. It was something that would often just bury itself in the back of my memories, whether because it was a monstrosity or because it was uneventful. A wishful freshman year had led to that memory to be suppressed, only to be remembered within the late hours of the night when they were unwanted and unappreciated.

Roll call, introductions, it merely passed through my ears as I waited for the clock to announce the next bell. Time couldn’t pass fast enough.

“Since it’s a new school year, I’ll have you all choose a partner that you’ll be working with until next semester.” I clipped from my thoughts, already? Why did high school teachers have to have no chill on the first day of school?

Of course I had to make a decision on who to spend my time with for the rest of the semester. Looking around, the class consisted of students I had either seen around the school or had never seen before. No friends in sight.

I thought I would have to worry about picking the least-bitchy seeming girl in the class to become my partner, but before I knew it a frame was leaning over my desk. “Wanna be partners?”

I looked up at the girl who had very loudly made herself known. It was almost as if her voice was going to blast my ears off. No doubt that the whole class heard her. “Um, sure,” Why not? While she didn’t look like she wouldn’t be an asshole, she looked better than the rest of the options in the classroom. “I’m Carmen.”

“Samantha, but if you want you can call me Sam,” She slid into the seat next to mine, swinging the bag off her shoulder and sliding it under the desk with a smooth swipe.

The conversation didn’t progress from there, or at least it was only one-sided. Samantha had a lot to say, and it seemed she didn’t have enough time to say any of it with how quickly she was going. Within the first minute of waiting for the teacher to make them be quiet, she already knew the girl’s hobbies, pets, and favorite movies.

I sat, nodding with the occasional “yeah” and “wow”, other than that she carried the conversation all by herself. Normally I didn’t mind when people talked about themselves- but Samantha just seemed _off_. It irked me how she talked about everything, such a wistful way of bringing things up, and then immediately shutting it down. She had a positive-negative vibe to her, and was barely able to go a few sentences without bringing up a majority of her views.

It eventually ended when the teacher called for silence. We all turned forwards, conversations coming to a halt. Or at least I thought. Well into a minute into the teacher beginning to talk, the girl who had obnoxiously talked my ear off for the last ten minutes leaned over while the teacher’s back was turned.

“See that guy in the front? I heard he got suspended last-”

“Samantha,” The teacher had heard her- which wasn’t a shock since her whispers were more like talking just ever-so-slightly quieter.

All eyes turned, and I stared at the floor as though my life depended on it. Couldn’t she learn what whispering meant?

Finally the class ends, and I quickly grab my bag and leave. No chance for Samantha to try and talk to me.

Hours pass by with the same spiel, introductions and rules for each class. There’s really only one thing I’m looking forward to, and that’s going home. For now, I guess I’ll look forward to lunch until I’m able to leave.

Sitting at lunch across from a guy I had known nearly all of my life, a comfortable silence sat between us as we looked at our phones. Jordan was a month older than me, which he had always wanted to rub into my face ever since we were children. He would always jokingly pretend as though he was a wise old man who I needed advice from- though most of the time it was words that you should never actually take into consideration.

With the small age difference, Jordan had gotten something that I would be getting in just a few days. Three words gracefully written across his cheek. His soulmate mark.

Once someone turned 16, the last words your soulmate will ever say to you appear somewhere on your body. Most people spent their entire lives searching for the person whose handwriting matches, others choose to not believe in fate and choose their own path with their own partner.

Jordan’s mark was in an unlucky place, with how clear-as-day it was. I sincerely hoped mine would be somewhere hidden, that I could hide away with a shirt or some shorts. It wasn’t anyone else’s business as to what words were written on my skin.

“Jordan~” A high-pitched voice rang out, and both Jordan and I looked up from our devices to see who it was- though it wasn’t hard to guess.

Marella was Jordan’s girlfriend. Though I myself believed in soulmates and wanted to find mine someday, Jordan had decided that he didn’t want fate to decide how he lived his life. With the words written on his cheek, I assumed it would stay that way. “See you tomorrow,” was something anyone could say, maybe he’d see them during a project or a friend that’s long forgotten.

In two days I would turn 16, and I would finally be able to squelch the anxiety that had been following me throughout the years. What would my words be?


End file.
